Development of mobile Internet technologies has resulted in an ever-increasing demand for accessing wireless networks such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Zigbee (a wireless network protocol supporting low-speed and short-distance transmission), and near field communication (NFC). A conventional wireless network access procedure is applicable to access of a single terminal, that is, only one terminal can access the wireless network in one wireless network access procedure. By using WiFi access as an example, a user may enable a wireless access function of a mobile phone, and connect the mobile phone to the WiFi network by searching for a to-be-connected WiFi signal; the user may enable a wireless access function of a PAD (tablet computer), and connect the PAD to the WiFi network by searching for a to-be-connected WiFi signal. However, as terminals are widely used, more and more users have both a mobile phone and a PAD. If the user intends to connect both the mobile phone and the PAD to the wireless network, it is required to separately connect the mobile phone and the PAD to the wireless network according to the conventional wireless network access procedure, which causes complex operations. As can be seen from the above, in the conventional wireless network access solution, a complex access process needs to be performed during access of one or more terminals, which fails to meet the rapid and convenient requirements of the mobile Internet.